Ai ShItTeRu
by little mary-chan
Summary: ChibiusaHelios (pegaso) gracias a tods por los rr y como lo prometido es deuda... aqui teneis! mary-chan
1. Default Chapter

10/06/2003 Todavía recuerdo cuando te fuiste, yo quería estar feliz por ti, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía contener ese dolor que se mantenía en mi corazón porque sabía que posiblemente no te volvería a ver. En mis sueños aún te veo, pero ya no como Pegaso, ahora con tu verdadera forma, como Helios. sueño que tu vuelas y me enseñas a mí. Y juntos, tomados de la mano, volamos por tu mundo, ese mundo secreto que compartes conmigo. Pero.. Luego despierto, y veo que estoy en mi cuarto, en mi cama, sola, sin ti, sin tu amor, sin ese abrazo que tanto anhelo. Los años pasan, y yo ni puedo ni quiero olvidarte aunque sé que eso me daña el alma. Mas me dolería perderte. Aquel beso, aquel beso que me diste, aun sueño con él, es mas sueño que tu me das otros tantos besos, y me dices que me quieres, pero yo sé que solo son sueños, nadie mas que yo debería saber que los sueños son las ilusiones de la gente, después de todo mi amado es el protector de los sueños, ese dichoso destino, ¿qué habría pasado si tu no fueras el guardián de los sueños? ¿Te habrías quedado conmigo? Me duele el solo pensarlo, ¿te habría conocido si no lo hubieras sido? Después de todo me conociste por tu misión, esa en la que yo fui la elegida. Ojalá, los dos hubiéramos sido normales, es egoísta por mi parte el solo pensar esto, porque siendo quienes somos protegemos a los que queremos y los que nos quieren, pero pagamos muy caro por esto. ¿Es posible que algún día nos volvamos a ver? Yo lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero los años pasan, yo ya tengo 17 años y la esperanza se pierde, aun que deba creer en ella, no puedo, el dolor es demasiado fuerte, aun así, te amo demasiado. *********************** Usagi-chan Tsukino*****************************  
  
Weno este tal vez, sea un fic corto y se quede así, o sea un fic largo y lo continúe con alguna idea que tengo en mente. La decisión está en vuestras manos, si consigo 5 reviews que me pidan que continúe, veré que alguien quiere una continuación y la haré si tengo 10 todo será el doble de rápido jejej ;) jeje así que ya sabéis por favor `poned reviews de esta forma tambien sabre si escribo bien, tened en cuenta una cosa, es mi primer fic de SM pero también he hexo de rurouni y de ccs oks?¿ dwwwwww muaks la autora  
  
***mary-chan*** la bruixeta bona o boja 


	2. y ahora ¿que hacemos?

La joven cierra su diario, no quiere seguir recordando, todo es tan doloroso, se levanta del suelo en el que estaba sentada y se acerca hacia el lago del Neo Tokyo Cristal en el que "casi" siempre ha vivido. Aun recuerda sus aventuras con las Sailors, ¿cuántas niñas pueden decir que han conocido a su madre de adolescente? Y además... ¿han visto como evolucionaba con su propio padre? Por lo menos Bunny sabía que acabarían juntos, la prueba de ello era ella misma pero. aún así el amor era tan complicado. Los tiempos en que ella se la llamaba Chibi-usa pasaron, ella había pasado a ser Usagi-chan, siempre el -chan como para mostrarle que ella nunca sería una mujer, y menos aún una mujer completa, no así porque ella, no tenía el amor en su corazón. Helios no estaba con ella, Oh Dios! Cuantas cartas le envió, cuantos sueños tuvo, cuantas veces quiso llamarle. pero el no aparecía. Se preguntaba como era, seguro seguía siendo guapo, pero tal vez se había hecho más grande, mas fuerte.. ahhh ¿la recordaría? No lo creía, tal vez aquel mundo de los sueños era más interesante que ella.  
  
Solo con pensar esto, la cara de la chica se encorvó en una mueca de disgusto, si, todo era más importante que ella. Era una princesa bella y amable, pero ni tan solo lo veía. Todo el reino la tenía en mente, sobretodo los adolescentes como ella, lo cierto, era que aquella pose de niña algo malcriada, como su madre lo fue, ya era más que una sombra del pasado, ahora era amable y tenía una cara angelical. Su pelo rosado había crecido hasta llegar a la altura en que su madre lo tuvo cuando tenía su edad, lo llevaba recogido, pero ya no en los dos típicos moñitos con pelo suelto, ahora llevaba una evilla con forma de corazón entrelazado en cada una de sus coletas, sin moños. Sus ojos, seguían mostrando candideza y una alegría ya muy típica en su familia, su sonrisa la hacía ver mayor, ya no era aquella sonrisa infantil e inocente, ahora era confiada y agradable pero más madura, la vida le había enseñado tanto. Como no, su vestido era blanco y largo, solo que esta vez, no tenía toques dorados, como el de su madre, ni tampoco alas. Tan solo era blanco y sedoso.  
  
Poco a poco fue despojándose de su vestido, el cual se deslizaba lentamente por su sedosa piel, y con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, se fue dirigiendo hacia el río, para sumergirse en las aguas del olvido. Las aguas sagradas, le costó mucho decidirlo, pero, si quería seguir viviendo y ser feliz. debía hacerlo.  
  
EN OTRA PARTE  
  
Un joven de cabello azulado miraba hacia la luna, que parecía estar casi encima de él de lo cerca que estaba, aun que. estaba a miles y miles de Kilómetros de él, vaya si lo sabía, lo estaba pagando desde hacía ya, 17 años, él ya vivía ahí solo desde hacía muchos más años, pero solo cuando la conoció a ella supo de su verdadera soledad. Que bella era, era tan pura, su mirada. no podía olvidarla, cerraba los ojos y como un castigo ella aparecía. Sabía lo que significaba, ella quería verle, pero no podía, sería hacerle daño, no podrían estar juntos nunca, lo sabía bien, porque. intentó cambiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero luego pensó en toda aquella gente que, sin él dejaría de tener sueños. no podía dejarlos así. Su lado egoísta le gritaba una y otra vez que lo hiciera, pero su responsabilidad era más grande. La había visto un día, ¿a quién quería mentir? Todos los días la espiaba con la magia que poseía, solo eran unos minutos, pero los suficientes para admirar su belleza. Era tan guapa, ya era toda una mujer, tarde o temprano ella sería su reina, tendría que servir para ella, y lo haría con mucho gusto, solo sabiendo que podría protegerla.  
  
Ya había crecido, no era tan ajito como antes, tenía sus ojos azul oscuro (no lo recuerdo bien) enmarcados en su cara masculina, lástima que su cara nunca fuera adornada por una sonrisa salvo en los minutos en los que la veía. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado, era atlético, y su antigua ropa, la cual ya le quedaba pequeña, fue reemplazada por una ropa más cómoda, en concreto, una ropa negra. Estaba sentado en su templo, se estaba preparando, pronto sería el momento de verla, pero de pronto, notó una premonición, ella caía en las aguas del olvido, no! No caía, se tiraba! Y la razón era. él. Debía ir hacia ella.  
  
Continuará.  
  
T____T muchas gracias! 7 reviews!! Siiiiiiiii me alegro que el capítulo anterior os haya gustado, y como lo prometido es deuda, 2º cap arriba! Y no os preocupeis, porque los finales tristes no me gustan mucho, asi que este no va a ser malo ^____^  
  
Agradecimientos a: MEINING, SHAIOm, JESSI, NELYA, SHAURI, PRINCESS_LALAITH, SAILOR PALLAS  
  
Muchas gracias a tod@s, el proximo cap contestaré mejor los reviews, pero es que ahora voy con el tiempo justo.  
  
Dwwwww muakasssss mary-chan 


End file.
